


Bad Habits Die Hard

by lapsaptong



Category: Soul Calibur, Tekken
Genre: 5+1 Things, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Sleeping Together, Slow Burn, no beta we die like men, sue me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapsaptong/pseuds/lapsaptong
Summary: In which Grøh is transported to the modern world of Tekken, found by Lee and Lars before Kazuya and Heihachi, and learning new concepts of technology and social norm.…and learning that a bad habit of his won’t fly with a particular someone.(or five times Grøh was forced to go to sleep, and one time he wasn’t.)





	Bad Habits Die Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Look, there was artwork, boredom, and a phone lying around.
> 
> I realized the end notes stays the same through out each chapter, so the end of the chapter is marked. Oops.

“I’m surprised he hasn’t collapsed yet” Lee said, crossing his arms, “It’s as if he hasn’t slept well in ages.”

“He’s still awake?” Lars asked, “It’s almost 2 in the morning.”

“Yeah. He’s standing in the main entrance, keeping watch, he says.”

“Did you tell to go to sleep? I said-“

“I know what you said, but he’s as stubborn as you and Jin combined. He also took off the translator, so he doesn’t understand me.”

Lars sighed and swiped the hologram data away, standing from his chair. “I’ll handle it.”

“Yes. Go forth, Mr. Knight in Shining Armor. Woo your prince to your bed.”

“Lee.”

“Lars.”

The brunette gave his friend a deadpanned look, only to receive a chuckle and a good night. Shaking his head, Lars moved towards the main room, locating where their new visitor was once the sliding doors opened. The man stood by the windows, staring intently out there with his arms crossed. 

“Uh, Grøh, you okay?” He asked, standing behind him, and the man only moved his head slightly to look at him before returning to his staring contest with the city streets. 

“I do not understand what you are saying,” he replied in Norwegian, shifting a bit to one side.

“What happened to your translator?” Lars asked, switching to Swedish, “I…heard you took it off.”

“It was uncomfortable in my ear,” Grøh said stoically, turning and staring at the martial artist, “An unwanted distraction.”

“Ah…” 

That makes a lot of sense considering the younger man came from a different era and dimension. 

“Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that it’s really late and perhaps it’s best if you get some rest.”

“I will stand watch as no one else will. They have all left.”

“You don’t need to stand watch. We have cameras and other security measurements to keep us safe.”

“…Cameras?” Grøh sounded out the odd word, brows furrowing, “Is that a sort of weapon or person?”

Right…

“It’s an object that captures moments or watches an area.”

“Like a spy.”

“Kind of,” Lars said, “Look, we’ll be fine. You’ll be fine. When the camera picks up a suspicious person, then it’ll alert all of us.”

Grøh stared at him before turning back to the glass panes. 

“Even so, I will stand watch.”

“You must be tired,” Lars tried, “You came out of a portal and was instantly ambushed by enemies.”

“It matters not.”

Lars reached out and held Grøh’s arm, making the other flinch and wheel around quickly. 

“I refuse to let you drive yourself into the ground when you can rest and regain your energy for the next day.”

Grøh attempted to rip his arm out of his hold or use his dual saber, but decided against it when the grip tightened to the point of pain and beheading your supposed rescuer would be uncouth. 

“You do not know me, yet try to force me into your ways?”

“I don’t know you, and you don’t know me,” Lars said, “but by looking at you, you already look like you haven’t slept in ages. Your friends would tell you the same, I’m sure.”

Grøh looked down at the ground, contemplating as he felt the grip vanish from his arm. 

“Go to sleep. Nothing will happen.”

The white haired man looked up at the other’s face, silently observing his stern and sincere facial expression before finally relenteing. Lars reminded him of Curtis during their apprentice days.

The martial artist saw a flicker of anger, hurt and sadness in his eyes before they vanished. 

“Very well. I will retire for the night.”

“Good. You’ll be staying in my room. I’ll take the couch.”

“…couch?”

Oh.

——

When they made it into to Lars’ room, Grøh watched the brunette move around with pillows and blankets, dumping a set on the supposed couch. Finally, Lars led him to a smaller room with a large bed. 

“You’ll sleep here,” he said, turning around to look at Grøh. 

“I thank you for your kindness, but I refuse to sleep in your bed.”

“Huh? Why?”

“I do not wish to impose.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Lars said, waving his hand, “Lee is getting your room made.”

“That is completely unnecessary.”

“Lee’s rich. It’s nothing to him.”

“I will take your…couch,” Grøh said, fumbling on the foreign word. Lars smiled a bit, only to put his hands up in surrender when the swordsman glared at him. 

“No.”

“Yes.”

“You’re our guest.”

“I’m an outsider.”

“Same thing.”

“Then what would you propose we do?” Grøh asked, “I was told my stubbornness could last longer than that of the Dark Ages.”

Lars sweated; he didn’t know a lot of medieval history, but he was assuming that was a long time, so…

“We could share the bed?” He said, watching the other’s brows furrow, deep in thought, “It’s big enough for the both of us.”

Just as Lars thought Grøh would turn down that offer, the white haired man nodded, “That is acceptable.”

“Are you sure?”

“I have shared cots with…,” he hesitated slightly, the same flicker of anger, pain, and sadness appearing in his eye before disappearing just as quick, “a friend. We traveled far and at times, shared a cot.”

“…okay.”

“Do you have a concern?” 

“Not at all. Just wanted to make sure.”

They stared at each other before Lars turned around and shuffled through his drawers, “I’ll get some clothes for you to wear. It might be a bit too big on you.”

The rebel leader got no response, only hearing shuffling and several loud noises of armor hitting the ground. Opening several drawers, Lars found suitable clean clothes for Grøh, turning around, and then stared at the other. The Norwegian swordsman was taking off his shirt, folding it, and dropping it on the chair to the side, unaware of his audience. He reached up and untied his eyepatch, sighing quietly as if the weight on his chest vanished that moment.

There were scars littering his entire body from his upper chest down to his legs, and there were more on the left then the right. When Grøh turned to face him, Lars looked at the three scars taking down Grøh’s left eye, an odd feeling rising in his chest. On the other hand, Grøh raised an eyebrow.

“Yes?”

“H-Here’s some clean clothes,” Lars said, quickly handing the clothing to Grøh while mentally slapping himself. The white haired man looked at him inquisitively and suspiciously before slowly taking the offered clothes. 

“…My thanks,” Grøh replied slowly, looking over Lars, who was still wearing his armor, “Do you plan to sleep with your armor on?”

“Oh…,” Lars dumbly said before moving back to his drawers and filing through clothes. He turned his back to the swordsman, quickly fishing out a black short sleeved shirt and baggy black pants. As his back was turned, Grøh quickly changed his undergarments, hiding his dirty one under one his clothing.

Lars changed quickly, hearing shuffling from clothing and then the bed. Moving his armor next to Grøh’s, Lars turned to the bed, where he found the Norwegian already comfortably sitting on his bed, the large white shirt a tad too large on him. 

Glancing at the clock, the brunette winced at the time before going to back to Grøh, who observed him carefully. 

“Let’s get some shut-eye and then meet with Lee tomorrow morning.”

“…shut-eye?”

“It’s another word for sleep.”

“Then just say sleep,” he grumbled.

Grøh threw the blanket over himself and faced the wall away from Lars, closing his eyes. He felt a slight dip in the bed, and he instinctively moved a bit farther away. 

“I’ll wake you up in the morning.”

“Hn.”

“Good night.”

——END——

Lars guilt-tripping Grøh without realizing it. What are the odds.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
